Lots Of Misunderstandings!
by Crystalyzed Iris
Summary: Lots of Misunderstandings with Cleo and Pesto! What has Cleo been keeping for so long? How will Pesto handle Crash's CRAZYNESS? I love this show so so not judge! READ IT! OR NOT? YOU DO NOT HAVE- to read it... To intense?
1. How Embarrassing!

**Author' Note: This whole thing was inspired by BooksBite3! Yes, I am a girl and I watch CRASH AND BERNSTEIN! DO NOT JUDGE!**

**ENJOY!**

_Today at the Bernstein house..._

"CRASH! WYATT!" The mother of 3 childish teenagers and the spoiled kid fumed. She just came home from work to find Cleo's and Pesto hog-tied with licorice.

"Run!" Wyatt desperately cried out.

"Wait!" Crash stopped Wyatt midway. "Just so you know, we were joined together today because of licorice, which is commended honorable in the book of awesomeness, words, words and more words, in sickness and in health, rich or poop, words. The last thing I want to say is, Wyatt..."

"What for the love of swords are _YOU_ talking about?" Wyatt questioned.

"Wyatt, my beloved buddy," Crash continued,"FACE SLAM!" Crash head budded Wyatt causing him to tumble to the floor right next to Pesto and Cleo.

"MOM!" Cleo yelled out from the floor. Wyatt and Crash raced through the door knocking over Mr. Poulos coming to fix the again clogged up toilet.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mr. Poulos's raspy voice spat at them.

"Um, is this the wrong time to go to the mall?" Amanda came walking into the room, looking down at them.

"Hi Amanda!" Pesto almost jumped for joy, if it were not the licorice tying him to the ground.

"Yes, Amanda, now can you please, I don't know. UNTIE US!" Cleo sarcastically said. Mrs. Bernstein tried to reason with Amanda. Amanda stalked out of the room to do her homework after that. They were soon untied and Pesto whimpered like a little dog.

"Ouch! Licorice burns!" Pesto wailed.

"Now you two go find Wyatt and Crash!" Ms. Bernstein commanded.

"Do I have to too?" Pesto questioned.

"Time to get my REVENGE!" Cleo announced, then realized that she didn't know where they would hide."And you too since you were embarrassed in front of Amanda!"

"Oh... They shall pay!" Cleo rolled her cerulean blue eyes at his outburst.

"Oh c'mon already!" Cleo grabbed Pesto's unusually soft hand as a tinge of blush spread across his cheek.

BTW this was before they found the episode Crash on the run so the hangout was not discovered yet!

**Pesto's Point Of View**

"Okay, your his best friend, where do you think he would hide?" Cleo asked me as we STILL held hands, this is the first time anybody has ever held my hand, especially a girl! It's kind of nice- I think?

"Um," I was still a little bit jumpy about the hand thing and glanced down at our weaved fingers.

Cleo must've noticed my blush and instinctively let go. Oh man! Her hand was so warm and soft! And I am thinking that since it was chilly outside, right?

"Soo?" Cleo questioned.

"Oh! oh! Right! So maybe they are... At the school?" I guessed. Cleo rolled her gorgeous cerulean blue eyes once more.

"Pesto, it's Sunday, the schools CLOSED!" Cleo stated putting her hands on her hips. Oh seriously Pesto? That is the best I could do? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"So... Maybe they are... at the..." Think! Think!

"At the?" Cleo pushed further.

"Arcade! Yes, nailed it!" I finally got a good guess! Maybe that'll impress her!

"Good idea!" Cleo praised.

**Cleo's Point of View**

He is cute, but is not very bright! Yesh, boys. We rode our bikes to Iconic without another word. We split up to cover more ground. When we met up again he was not alone, his mom was there.

"Who is this?" Pesto's mom questioned her son respectfully.

"Oh this is Cleo my-" His mother cut her off.

"Girlfriend?" We both blushed different shades of reds. If I were drinking something, I would've spit it out immediately.

"No, no, no!" I spoke up.

"She's my best friend, Wyatt's, sister!"

"Well, would you EVER consider dating him though?" His lunatic of a mother pushed further, I thought she was strict! Yet she instantly presumes that the first girl he is seen with is his girlfriend!

"Uh-uh wel-well-ll I-I never co- ummmmm..." I stammered at that. I do want to be his girlfriend but...

**Normal Point of View**

Wyatt watched from behind the foosball table as his most confident sister was FINALLY at a lost of words. Some slushies had been spilled on Crash, making him look like a big sticky blob.

A nerdy gamer kid walked by as he overlooked at the blob.

"WHAT WARE WOO WOOKING WAT?" The big blobs voice was muffled, sounding like a monster. The kid shrieked and walked by faster.

**Pesto's Point of View**

_How Embarrassing!_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Trivial Question**_

_**How old is Cleo? And how old is Pesto?**_


	2. I'd Rather Have A Face Slam!

**Author's Note: I am the author, and this is MY note!**

**ENJOY!**

_How embarresing!_

_Cleo's Point Of View_

The lunitic of a of a 'strict mother' eyed each of us carefully.

"Even though, I approve of him my sweet littke Paprika!" His mom praised at her son, even I giggled a bit since she just called Pesto, sweet Paprika!

"Mom!" Pesto whined as his face was red as when Crash- never even think of that moment again!

"Pesto's mother, no offense but, I don't have no interest in your son-" I was cut off.

"Because he is your brother's best friend?" The Lunatic Lady pushed further,"Sweetie, I married my best friend's brother! Nothing bad happened!"

"Wait, so I have an Aunt on Dad's side?" Pesto concluded.

"Well yes, we just don't talk to her anymore!" His mom smiled. Woah, back the truck up, she just took her own feeling ahead of her friends and ruined a friendship?

"So what are some reasons you _wouldn't_ want to date each other?"

"Well, I am a year younger than him-"

"Wait," Pesto interupted,"Weren't you in the gifted program and skipped a grade?"

I glared at him and 10 seconds later he realized that he was turning into his mother.

"So she must be very smart!" His mother presumed,"You know, your dad wasn't very smart either so I tutored him then a romance bloomed! So she's smart and you've been falling behind mister so maybe he can tutor you!"

Wow, this crazy lady just won't Let It Go! Let It Go! I'm one with the wind and sky- Oh! I just can't get that song out of my head! I glanced at Pesto who was fidgeting with his hands, his soft, soft hands...

"C'mon Cleo!" Pesto finally spoke up as he grabbed my hand as a tinge of blush spread across his face, I kept my COOL and tried my best not to blush.

"Aww! You guys are already holding hands!" The lunatic lady called out as I heard a camera snap. My braid whipped around as I saw her holding out her camera phone.

_Pesto's Point Of View_

"MOM!" I whined as I glanced at Cleo who was rolling her cerulean blue eyes.

I pulled Cleo's warm hand and dragged her over to the basketball hoop only to run into, my dad.

"Hey sport, is this your-" Oh no, not again.

"BeforeyousayanythingthisisWyatt'syoungersisterandinnowaycanwebecompatible! Sheisayearyoungerthanmebutisinmygradeforthegiftedprogram. AndeventhoughyouandmommetfromtutoringitisleastlikelythatIwillgetatutor!" I rambled on.

"Uh, I was going to say was this your _classmate_..." He trailed off. Oh man!

"Oh, uh- I we-well..." I stammered since my dad always had love advice to share since he was popular all throughout his life.

"Mom, again?" My dad guessed.

"Yeah." At least my dad knows what boys in her family have to deal with.

"Son, from my experience, don't date your best friend's sister, your mother was always the jealous type and we fell in love when I had a girlfriend. And since you mostly inherit your mother's traits, you are the one falling for your best friend's sister who already has a boyfriend _AND_ you will be the one to get jealous then get banned from the park!" My dad explained wisely.

"Thanks dad!" I praised.

_Cleo's Point Of View_

Now I know why Pesto turned out like- _that_...

"So dad, what's my name?" Pesto wanted to make sure that he remembered.

"Paprika!" He answered without a doubt.

"Thought so."

"Anyways Poppy, I need you to work a double shift because we just lost Odilé to the Frozen performance due to," he paused and cleared his throat,"Frostbite in the ice rink."

Ouch, frostbite?

"Dad! Odilé's shift is at the other side of the my mine!" He whined.

"Well, maybe you girlfriend can work here, too!" The lunatic lady butted in.

"Good Idea!" Pesto smiled,"How about it Cleo?"

Well, it could be good for my reputation, I can see it now, **Arcade to Advanced: The Movie**, yesh, not another movie!

"Okay." I answered hesitantly.

_Crash's Point Of View_

This was HILARIOUS! Me and Bernstein laughed our heads off, I kept pounding my head on the side of the foosball table, but I got stuck and accidentally broke the coin slot as tokens pelted my face. I could almost hear them saying,'face slam, face slam, face slam, face slam, face slam.'

Soon we calmed down and once Wyatt got a glance at my shiny and sticky armor I...

"FACE SLAM!" But then I got stuck to his face.

_Pesto's Point Of View_

_I'd rather have a face slam!_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Trivial Question**_

_**Would you rather have Crash or Pesto's mom?**_

_**Previous Trivial Question Answers:**_

_**Q: How old is Cleo? And how old is Pesto?**_

_**A: Cleo: 11 Pesto: 12**_


	3. Take Your Own Advice!

**Author's Note: My note! SORRY! I forgot to publish this and I thought I already did! **

**ENJOY! **

_I'd rather have a face slam! _

_Cleo's Point Of View _

I was led to the other side of the arcade where I was waiting the laser tag area to prepare the customers for their glow in the dark vests. Pesto was at the prize counter, thank the love of chocolates that his mom had to run errands.

"Welcome to Glow in the Laser Tag. Oh, hey guys!" I greeted a couple who I knew well, and from the look of Kelly it looked as if she were hesitant to be with him. Kelly was with the gifted program with me and we were the best of friends. She has always had a crush on Patrick Piper, AKA Spicer, but right now she was with Casper.

"Cleo you work here now?" Casper asked nicely and respectively, he was always the perfect boy that no one would ever deny.

They handed me their token cards and then I scanned them. "Yeah! Just started!" I smiled at them while I cocked an eyebrow at Kelly. I handed them their vests,"Have fun!"

"I'll text you later CEO!" Kelly playfully bantered. She nicknamed me CEO since I was very good at selling, buying, and discussing business stuff.

After they went in Patrick Piper ran over to me. "Hey Spicer, what are-" He hastily shoved the token card in my hands and I quickly scanned it.

"Sorry can't talk C, I'm on a-" he paused for a second as I grabbed a vest,"mission." He yanked the vest out of my hands and stuffed the card into his black hoodie.

I gazed over the basketball courts to see a boy with the same green eyes of the girl spying on them. I recognized him as Wyatt's friend, Wilber, and his 'sidekick' Chase the star nosed mole. Wilber was Kelly's brother. They snickered at them.

For some reason a wave of déjà vu shifted through my head and sent shivers up my spine. A few minutes passed as I greeted 2 football jocks a girlish scream rang through the entire arcade. Oh Spicer.

Spicer ran out of the arcade very Pesto like as Casper chased him while throwing their token cards behind their back. Kelly came trotting back sulking as she dragged 3 vests on the ground.

"What happened, Kelly?" I asked interested. "The only reason I went out with Casper was because Wilber made a joke about me and Piper in love!" The green eyed girl sulked.

Cleo's cerulean eyes widened at her confession, and comfronted her."Kelly, you should never deny your feelings for someone you have a special connection with! You should have just admitted this since you never know if they would ever come back! Sure you and Piper are different but you both have something in common, each-" Cleo trailed off.

"e- each- _each other_." her voice barley above a whisper. She got a clear view of Pesto talking to Wyatt and Crash laughing, it felt as though time stopped and the world around herself revolved faster.

"Thanks CEO," Kelly praised and then caught her trance,"Maybe you should take your own advice."

"Or take my advice!" A voice butted in that was not meant to be heard at the moment, or any moment if you had ever met her.

"Maybe you should leave sweetie, we need a moment." Pesto's mom said completely obvious to everything.

_Take your own advice._

_Pesto's Point Of View_

"So if you just put some hot water on it it'll clear up." I said to their sticky mess.

"Maybe you should take your own advice!" Crash muffled to me.

"Why?" I asked. What does he mean when-

"FACESLAM!" Crash dragged Wyatt along with him as he head butted me and stuck to me. Just as Cleo was walking up to me with my mom.

_Take my own advice. _

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Trivial Question How can someone that could sell DIRT be that obvious to love? **

**Previous Trivial Question Answers: **

**Q: Would you rather have Crash or Pesto's mom? **

**A: Pesto's mom! At least she's only there for half of my life, right...**


End file.
